


Gingerbread Red Wine Kisses

by DancingWithWildWolves



Series: 12 Days of Winter [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Movies, Christmas Presents, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingWithWildWolves/pseuds/DancingWithWildWolves
Summary: And then he panics, he has to buy presents for everyone.He can kind of just give Giroux, his fiancee, and Provy all Swiss chocolate but Nolan doesn't like chocolate and besides, he wants to give Nolan something special.Nolan, even if the other boy doesn't realise it, means a lot to Nico.





	Gingerbread Red Wine Kisses

  
Nico's family can't make it for Christmas and when Nolan finds out he insists that Nico comes to Christmas with him at the Giroux household.  
"It'll be you, me, Provy, Claude and Claude's fiancee. It's not like it's any one super important. Please come, I want you there."  
"Well, if you want me there you'd better ask Giroux."

Nolan calls Nico back less than twenty minutes on, "I talked to G and he talked to Ryanne and she says it's perfect and you're more than welcome." Nolan sounds like he's about to topple over, he's that pleased.  
Nico smiles affectionately at the phone.  
"I'm glad, it will be nice to spend Christmas with you."

Nico's still smiling at his phone almost an hour later, Nolan's just hung up in a rush because he'd forgotten that he was meant to be skyping his parents right now.  
And then he panics, he has to buy presents for everyone.  
He can kind of just give Giroux, his fiancee, and Provy all Swiss chocolate but Nolan doesn't like chocolate and besides, he wants to give Nolan something special.  
Nolan, even if the other boy doesn't realise it, means a lot to Nico.

Nolan had understood all the first second overall bullshit and still been his friend and then they'd been drafted nearby and could hang out still and chatted all the time. Hell, they were about to spend Christmas together. That meant something, surely?

He has a giant stash of Swiss chocolate for cheat days and makes up two generous bundles for Provorov and Giroux before consulting his mum on a nice recipe book for Ryanne and a good type of wine for a "thank you for having me" present.  
But once he's got their presents organised, he's even more stressed about getting Nolan the perfect gift.

Nico Google's "What to get your boyfriend for Christmas" because while Nolan isn't his boyfriend, he wishes he was and maybe the right present will say as much for him.  
None of the things that are suggested are quite right though, and then he remembers that Nolan is always complaining about not being able to sleep on the plane because the sound of the engine is too noisy and so are the guys.  
He heads for the nearest tech shop and buys the most kitted out sound proof headphones he can for Nolan.

He wraps everything himself in shitty but Christmassy style and puts it in a little pile on the kitchen bench. He's headed over to Nolan's to spend Christmas eve together and he's excited and nervous in shared amounts.

Nolan swings the door open with a bright smile, already chatting a mile a minute about what Christmas movies Netflix has and there are even some with Swiss German subtitles, not that Nico needs them, he just thought he'd check because it might be nice. Nico reassured him that it's lovely and pushes past him to put his stuff in Nolan's room and chirp him, like always, about the faded teddy on Nolan's shelf.  
"Oh leave Cinnamon alone, you beast," Nolan pretends to be crabby but it's Christmas and even if he isn't with his family, he's cheerful because it's Christmas time which means it's a happy time.

Nico very much agrees that it's a happy time, curled up on the couch watching Die Hard with Nolan who knows all the words by now. He knows not to suggest that May be they should watch something else if Nolan knows it so well, because when he did that when they were watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Nolan had looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

They spend a quiet evening together, watching films and drinking red wine out of mugs because red wine seems more Christmassy than beer and besides, Nolan hadn't had any beer left. They end up somewhat tipsy and happy crying over Love Actually when Nico decides that they really should go to bed.

Nolan whines so much about blowing up the air mattress that Nico caves and makes space for him on the bed. Nolan happily sticks his cold feet against Nico's shins and makes Nico wrap an arm around his middle so that Nico is completely curled around Nolan. Nolan likes to say that Nico is jetpacking when he's the big spoon but there really isn't much of a height difference.

It's oddly reminiscent of the times that they shared a room leading up to the draft, when one of them would climb into bed with the other and they'd try to remind themselves that where you were drafted wasn't the absolute end of the world.

Nico wakes up to a mouthful of Nolan's hair. He rolls over and closes his eyes again, keeping a hand on Nolan, their feet still tangled together, but not pressed together from shoulder to cold toe anymore. What feels like barely minutes later, Nolan is shaking him awake.  
"Gute Weinachte." He butchers the conjugation and pronunciation but he tried and Nico loves him all the more for it.  
"Merry Christmas."

They down a cup of coffee each and then masks themselves presentable. Nolan is wearing an obnoxious Christmas sweater but Nico's own sweater is festively red and white, prompting Nolan to call him a candy cane.

They pile all the presents into Nico's car and drive to the Giroux household, singing along obnoxiously to the carols on the radio.

Nico's introduced to everyone and helps Nolan put the presents under the tree and then ends up helping Ryanne in the kitchen because he knows his way around a turkey better than the other boys. Once they've carved the turkey and plated everything up they have lunch, chatting about everything and nothing and just having a grand old time.

Soon it's time for presents and Nico is holding his breathe for Nolan to open his present from Nico. Nico is so wrapped up in Nolan that he almost doesn't notice that he's been handed a present. Nolan's watching intently as Nico looks at it to see that it's from the other boy and he opens it carefully revealing a card with an IOU for two tickets to watch the Philadelphia Eagles play a game.  
"I thought we could go together sometime?" Nolan offers shyly and Nico squeezes his hand with a giant grin, "Sounds perfect."

More gifts are given but soon Nolan has his present from Nico and he tears through the paper, to find the headphones. He lets out an audible noise of delight and bowls Nico over.

He's pressing kisses all over Nico's face, "You remembered?"  
"Of course I did. You need to be able to nap on the plane so we can chat until like midnight whenever we want to."  
"I love you," Nolan blurts out.  
"Love you too, Nol." It feels more meaningful than any other time they've thrown around casual "Love you, bro"s.

They quietly hang on to that all afternoon but once they're back in Nolan's apartment, Nolan is fidgeting anxiously and Nico has steeled himself to tell Nolan how he feels.  
"So, today was, really special and I just wanted you to know that it was only really special because I got to share it with you and I'd like to be able to spend a lot more time with you like that."  
"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"  
"Yes, are you accepting?"  
"Of course I am, you dork."  
The kiss isn't fireworks but it is gingerbread cookies and red wine and that's all they really need - just warmth and homes that they've found in each other.

A week later, Nolan sends Nico a snapchat of him on the plane looking soft and sleepy with his headphones on with the caption, "I have the best boyfriend ever. The headphones are amazing."  
He's glad he picked the right present for Nolan because it prompted something so much bigger than just headphones.


End file.
